


just a typical day in the stark-rogers household

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, and that'll make for some fireworks when they're a teenager, any child of steve rogers would be just as stubborn as their da', thats my hc and im stickin with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Tony angrily massages his forehead chanting ‘calm calm calm’ because his blood pressure can’t take this. That’s what the doctor said. He needs to avoid stressful situation, and if faced with them, he needs to maintain calm. Next time he needs his doctor, Tony’s very sweetly going to ask how does one keep their calm when one’s daughter has had a fight with one of her dads and run away (to her friend’s house)





	just a typical day in the stark-rogers household

Tony angrily massages his forehead chanting ‘calm calm calm’ because his blood pressure can’t take this. That’s what the doctor said. He needs to avoid stressful situation, and if faced with them, he needs to maintain calm. Next time he needs his doctor, Tony’s very sweetly going to ask _how _does one keep their calm when one’s daughter has had a fight with one of her dads and _run away _(to her friend’s house)

Meanwhile, Steve sits there on the edge of the bed with an appropriately hangdog expression on his handsome face. He’s been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes, wringing his hands between his knees, not saying a word while Tony tries to not lose his shit once Steve’d finished explaining what just happened. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Steve finally offers meekly. 

  
“No you just, casually implied that our daughter would be ruined if she didn’t wait to have sex. Explain to me you went from returning her laundry to THAT point in a conversation?” Because really, Tony’s curious. People say he’s got a gift for hyperbole but even _he _would have trouble jumping from laundry to the birds and bees within like, a minute. 

Steve turns red, sheepishly rubs the back of his neck as he mumbles, “She asked me 'bout it.”

Right, okay. Right. Tony should have expected that. But they’ve talked about this and they’d agreed that they’d have the sex talk with Lizzie together. "Okay. And you couldn’t come get me because?“

Steve’s expression turns guilty at this point. "She thought you’d over explain it and embarrass her.”

Tony stares at Steve for a long hard minute because deciding, okay fair. Hurtful but fair. Also, a little embarrassment would be worth it in this area, surely? All he wants is for his daughter to be well educated and ready. And to avoid any and all assholes from taking advantage of her. Forewarned is forearmed, right? Anyways. Tony takes a bracing breath. “Right. So you decided to talk to her about sex. And you wound up saying-”

“I don’t want to say it again,” Steve moans, burying his face in his hands. “I feel bad enough as it is. I wish she’d pick up so I could apologize for being an ass.”

Sighing in the face of Steve’s genuine contrition, Tony walks over and sits down on the bed, next to Steve. He lets the larger man fold into him, rubbing Steve’s back as he clings Tony. There’s a short little hiccup in Steve’s breath that melts the remainder of Tony’s anger. He squeezes the back of Steve’s neck. “Want to try calling her from my cell? She might pick up.”

“Yes please,” Steve mumbles into Tony’s shirt. “I just want her home.”

“You and me both,” Tony sighs, scrubbing a gentle hand through Steve’s hair before he moves to get his phone. If his estimations are right, and they probably are because father and daughter are terribly alike, Lizzie's probably cooled down too and will be feeling bad about yelling at Steve. So the odds of her picking up Tony's call are a solid 90%.

And as expected, she picks up with a breathless, "Daddy?"

In the next twenty minutes, after he's established that she's okay and Tony's handed the phone over to Steve, both father and daughter apologize profusely for losing their tempers, saying things they didn’t mean, and Lizzie is hiccuping for them to please come pick her up from Nadia’s place. Tony drives because well… he gets to the keys first.

But the real reason he’d rushed to grab said keys was because _he’s _got all the power once Lizzie’s in the car. Tony locks the doors and windows, meets Lizzie’s eyes, whose happy gleam transforms into terror in the face of Tony’s wicked grin. “So,” Tony turns around in his seat to look at his daughter. “Heard you wanted to know all about sex.”

“Tony, no,” Steve begs but it’s too late. 

The whole ride back, Tony cheerfully runs Lizzie through the entire 40-slide presentation he’d made in anticipation of this day. Lizzie looks torn between mortified and wanting to drown herself in shame and Steve keeps aggressively tapping the window button like somehow, if he pushes it hard enough, the lock’s going to give way and open up. 

“This couldn’t have waited till we got back _home_?” Steve pleads, finger still tapping away at the window button.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Where you two could hide from me? Fuck no! Nothing’s going to stop me from teaching my kid all that I can so that she can make safe, informed decisions about her own body!”

“$50 for the swear jar,” Lizzie meekly points out from the back seat.


End file.
